


Socks

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Laundry, Pregnancy Cravings, Rumbelle Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rumple is in trouble over the laundry.





	

“RUMPLESTILTSKIN!”

There was no cloud of smoke as he materialized by Belle’s side, he’d confessed that it was just for show and stopped doing when she called for him, since it had begun to make her sneeze in her third trimester. 

“Is everything alright, sweetheart?”

Belle was a less than a fortnight from her due date, so the note of excited panic in his voice was perfectly understandable. He took a hurried step back as Belle rounded on him brandishing something black in her hand.

“What have I said about this?”

He went cross-eyed trying to focus on the thing she’d shoved under his nose. Her finger wiggled at him through a hole in the fabric, ah well that explained her current ire.

“I’m sorry.”

“Pfft!”

She pinged the sock into his face and waddled back to the laundry basket, her hands rubbing at the small of her back. Rumple’s heart melted at the sight, Belle said she felt like a whale, but she looked so beautiful to him, even as she attacked the laundry basket and threw socks at him.

“Look at all of these! More hole than sock!”

Rumple had always been very particular about his clothing, even when they were dirt poor he and Bae were always as well turned out as he could manage, but for some reason he had a bit of a blind spot when it came to socks. It never worried him if his socks had a hole or two, as long as they were still comfortable he’d wear them. 

A warm smile lit up his face as he caught the socks that she was throwing at him. He’d had this telling off before. Back in the Dark Castle when Belle had been with him for a few months she’d marched into the dining room and dumped a basket of socks on to the table in front of him. With her hands on her hips she had demanded that he teach her how to darn. Rumple shoved the socks he’d caught on to the counter and moved up behind Belle. His hand came to rest on the small of her back and began gently massaging. She hummed gratefully, but there was still an air of annoyance about her.

“I am sorry Belle. It is ridiculous for the Dark One to be walking around in socks holier than a bishop on Sunday.”

Belle gave a genuine laugh and leaned back into his touch.

“You remembered. I can’t believe I said that to the fearsome Dark One.”

“Of course I remember, sweetheart. At the time I was shocked anyone would dare speak to me like that, but I was impressed.” 

She turned in his arms, Rumple had to take a small step back to accommodate her baby bump, but he gently pressed against her to place a kiss on her lips. They both made an ‘oof’ sound as their child gave a mighty kick. Rumple rubbed his hand over the bump.

“I wasn’t ignoring you little one.”

“I’m hungry.”

He grinned at her; “And what is our little one making Mama crave?”

“Warm chocolate cake and gherkins.”

Rumple shuddered, but nodded.

“Come on the laundry can wait.”

Belle let him guide her into the kitchen so he could fix her strange snack. At the door she gave him a gentle prod in the shoulder.

“Just because I’m distracted by cake doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten about your religious socks.”

“I promise I will going shopping tomorrow for some very unholy socks, sweetheart.”


End file.
